


Seeing You Again

by astronaut10



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut10/pseuds/astronaut10
Summary: Losing the Major nearly tore Violet into pieces. But what if he hadn't really been lost?
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm apparently posting all of my previous anime fics today as I already posted a Yona of the Dawn one (please read it if you've seen the show! :). I welcome you all to my Violet Evergreen fanfic, it's one of my favourites that I've written so far. Hope you enjoy it, and as always, tell me what you think in the comments!

There was a time when Violet Evergarden couldn't understand emotions. She was merely an emotionless soldier, someone who never expressed feelings and took every order she was given, fulfilling it with everything that she had. She'd never been able to talk much, either, or write, or read. She was a hollow shell, a husk of a beautiful girl who had lost her spark, her lust, her love for life. But someone had changed that. Someone had changed that emptiness behind her crystal blue eyes and begun to fill it with something else. Something more. This someone was very special to her, someone that she cherished and held far above anyone else in the world. His name was Gilbert Bougainvillea. Violet met him for the first time when she was only a little girl, when he had taken her into his arms, held her, and protected her from his older brother, who had treated her as a mere slave, a weapon. But, somehow, as Violet grew up cared for and somewhat sheltered by Gilbert, even though they fought on the battlefield most of the time she had had with him, she began to know somewhere in her heart that he didn't think of her as a tool, like everyone said. She began to think that she was more, much more, to him than she had ever realized. But it took a few words and a long journey before was able to recognize that.

Violet Evergarden clutched her emerald brooch that she had received from the Major on her breast. Looking up at the clear morning sky from her position on the street bench near CH Postal, she silently whispered to herself, her voice carrying on the wind that whispered on her cheeks.

"Has it really already been two years?" She thought aloud.

"Has it been that long... since i last saw Major Gilbert?" She looked up at the clouds, watching as the sun painted silvery edges on their forms as they floated across the sky.

What I would give to hear your voice one more time, Major, Violet thought, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I miss you. So, so much. I hope that wherever you are, you're happy. I pray that you will always stay with me, even if you cannot walk beside me. Violet felt tears drip from her eyes, and she deftly reached up, wiping them from her lashes, even as more came and threatened to spill over. Taking a deep breath, Violet wiped her tears before standing up, grabbing her briefcase and starting down the sidewalk, smiling as she saw the CH Postal company sign come into view. That reminded her. Reaching into the right pocket of her dress that she wore to work everyday as an Auto Memories Doll, she pulled out the creamy envelope that had his name scrawled across it. Today was a remembrance festival, and President Hodgins was collecting letters that he could deliver to the graves or memorials of loved ones of people in the city in honour of the festival. It was believed that on this day the dead resurfaced to come and visit Earth again, and that they visited their loved ones until they had to return to heaven when the day came to an end. By leaving letters, people hoped that their loved ones would take them and read them, keeping their thoughts in their hearts. Violet had decided to participate since it was a huge event every year, and since she also wanted to do something in remembrance of the Major. It was the least she could do for him, since he had done so much for her. Violet smiled again as she opened the heavy wooden doors that led into CH Postal, crossing the threshold and walking past the clerks who manned the desks. Her heeled boots clicked on the hardwood as she climbed the stairs up to President Hodgins' office. Usually, she would take a different route and go to the Auto Memories Doll's office, but she had decided to drop off her letter first. Violet knocked on the door.

"President Hodgins?" She asked. There was no answer, so Violet opened the door, peeking inside. The President was hunkered over his desk, a letter in his hands, his eyes completely trained on the words inked on the page. The more he read, the tighter his hands clutched the paper and the deeper the lines on his face were etched.

"Why?" He muttered.

"Why do you refuse to see her?" Violet squinted in confusion. Who was he talking about? Tentatively stepping inside, Violet tiptoed over to the President's desk.

"President Hodgins." The President jumped in surprise, the letter he was holding falling out of his hands and onto the floor behind his desk.

"V-Violet!" He said incredulously.

"Wha-what brings you to my office?" Violet extended the hand that held her envelope, the creamy paper glowing in the sunlight that drifted in from the window behind the President's desk. The President's eyes softened.

"Oh, I see. You've written a letter to Gilbert?" Violet downcast her eyes.

"Yes, I have. I figured it was the most I could do to honour his memory today." The President nodded.

"Yes. I am sure that he will be walking beside you today." Violet nodded.

"I hope so, sir." The President smiled as he took her letter, putting it on his desk.

"I will ensure it's delivery. In the meantime, you must get to work, Violet. You are an Auto Memories Doll after all." Violet nodded again.

"Thank you, sir. I will get to work right away." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind her. President Hodgins let out a breath, reaching down to pick up the letter that was abandoned on the floor behind his desk.

"That was a close one," he said with relief. Clearing his throat, he folded the paper and tucked it away in a drawer, turning to look out the window.

"Gilbert," he sighed, propping his chin on his hand.

"Why won't you see her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Evergarden smiled to herself as she entered the Automemories Doll office, the echoes of greetings from her coworkers filling her ears.

"Oh, good morning, Violet!"

"Hi, Violet!"

"Violet! You have a new request!"

Violet nodded her head in greeting to the enthusiastic girls.

"Good morning everyone." She walked over to her desk, setting down her briefcase and opening it, retrieving her typewriter and setting it up in an orderly fashion. Cattleya rushed over, a piece of paper crumpled tight in her fist.

"Violet, did you hear me? You have a new request!" Violet looked yup, blinking her beautiful blue eyes.

"I see. Where am I travelling to?" Cattleya looked down, scanning the paper.

"The request says Capria... have you been there before?" Violet's eyes widened, and she looked down at her gloved hands, unsure what to say. Vivid memories flooded her mind; ones stained with blood, fire, havoc, weapons clashing and gunshots singing through the night. But there was also sentimental memories that rose forth; the Major giving her her brooch, him saying that she had freed Capria from the Gardarik forces. Violet tenderly grabbed the brooch the Major had given her that was clipped on her neck, trembling. The beautiful emerald green of the brooch shone in the bright light of day, making it seem like a treasured gem.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes, I have been there before." She felt tears arise to her eyes, and vaguely heard Cattleya gasp.

"Violet! Are you alright?" Violet looked up at her, her tears swimming in her eyes.

"Yes, I am... it's just that... that place holds many memories for me." Cattleya's eyes softened.

"Oh, I see... you battled there then? With the Major?" Violet barely managed a nod, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as the dam of tears she was holding back begun to break loose. Cattleya sighed in understanding.

"Violet...you don't have to go. I can go in your place, if you wish." Violet slowly looked up at Cattleya, squeezing the brooch in her metallic fingers harder. Her eyes hardened with determination and shone with newfound courage, her limbs and lip becoming still as she spoke.

"No. I will take care of this request. I will go wherever a client wishes." Cattleya arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind doing it for you." Violet shook her head, adamant.

"No. I can do it. I will do it. When shall I leave?" Cattleya smiled softly to herself, uncrumpling and smoothing the piece of paper she held in her hand before handing it to Violet.

"Here's the request. I suggest that you leave as soon as possible; it seems urgent." Violet nodded, lowering her head to read the note.

"Of course. I shall leave right away."

...

Violet left later that afternoon, parasol and bag in tow. It was a short train ride to Capria, just over two hours, and it was early in the evening when Violet arrived in the city. It was a bustling place, full of people laughing, socializing, and playing. It was exactly as Violet remembered when she had been here with the Major. She swallowed back a lump in her throat. Seeing this place again; the bright lights, the beautiful wares that townspeople were selling in colourful booths, the buildings packed like sardines against one another; she felt her grief overcome her like a heavy blanket. The Major should have been here with her. They should have been walking in this city together, talking about the war, the town, anything. Violet sucked in a breath, gripping her brooch again. She would do anything to hear his voice again. Anything, even if it meant sacrificing another limb, or having to sacrifice herself. Violet felt a single tear slip down her cheek, quiet and still as the air. She'd never realized how much she was grateful for him and how she loved spending time with him, being near him, until it was too late. Violet looked up when she heard laughter coming from the other end of the square, startled out of her thoughts. It was a group of young boys holding wooden swords, chasing each other and laughing, dodging blows and delivering some of their own, enveloped in their delight. Violet stared for a moment before smiling, enjoying the children's laughter, before wiping her tears and continuing walking, using the request Cattleya had given her to find the place that she needed to go to.

...

The house that the request had come from was at the edge of the city, far away from the bustle and hub of people. It was a quiet, solitary house that was starting to see the test of time, the paint chipping in some places and the stain on the wood faded from endless hours of sunlight in the summers. The steps creaked as well when Violet walked up them, sounding like baby birds vying for a meal from their mother. When Violet reached the top of the stairs, she crossed over to the door, rapping her knuckles against it once, twice, three times, before stepping back and waiting politely. A gentle wind picked up as she waited, blowing her hair that was left out of her two braided buns in front of her. The tinkling of chimes sounded in her ears, and when she looked over, she saw a simple metal pair of chimes swaying in the wind, binded to the roof by a braided piece of string. Violet smiled to herself. What a pleasant place. Within a few moments, she heard footsteps clacking towards the door from inside the house. An elderly woman opened up the door, peeking around to see who it was.

"Um...hello. Might I ask who you are?" Violet set down her things, dropping into a low curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. If it is your wish, i will travel anywhere to meet your request. I am Automemories Doll Violet Evergarden." Standing up, she grabbed her things before smiling at the woman. Her smile fell and gave way to shock when she saw her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green... green, just like the Major's. Violet stood for a moment, just staring. The woman laughed.  
"Is something the matter?" Violet shook her head, looking down.

"Its just...you reminded me of someone that I hold very dear." The woman smiled.

"Ah, I see. Who is this person?" Violet looked up, unsure if she could say his name without crying.

"Gilbert Bougainvillea," she said quietly.

"He was my Major during the war. We fought alongside each other during many battles. He... he was determined "missing in action" however after our last battle, the Battle of Intense. They never found his body." The woman's eyes softened, and she looked away.

"Bougainvillea. I see. I know that name, but I can't place where from." Violet cocked her head.

"You know of them, miss?" The woman nodded.

"Yes. You see, my memory has become foggy over the years, and I can't really remember my past. But certain names and words do trigger my memory, such as Bougainvillea." Violet nodded in understanding.

"I see." The woman nodded again, tears clouding her eyes.

"My late husband fought in the war, but he died during one of the battles. They did bring his body back to me and we were able to bury him. It's been very hard for me, as thats one thing that I can clearly remember. That's why I wanted to write a letter to him, for the remembrance festival. Our city is holding one of our own here soon, you see. I am illiterate and I can't write, so I was hoping that you would be able to help me." Violet nodded respectfully.

"Of course, madam."

Soon after that, the pair began writing the woman's letter. It was a lot of work, but Violet persevered, always pushing herself. She found that she enjoyed the old woman's company as well, and that she didn't mind talking to her. It was only a few days later that she had finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope, handing it to the woman.

"Thank you so much for this, Violet. I am forever grateful to you." Violet smiled.

"It is my pleasure. I am glad that I was able to serve you well." The woman laughed.

"You were amazing. I cannot thank you enough. I wish you a safe journey home."

"Thank you, madam."

And with that, Violet made her way home, excited to get back to CH Postal. But, unbeknownst to her, Gilbert was already there, visiting Hodgins with a specific request...


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here Gilbert?" Hodgins asked, his voice laced with irritation as Gilbert stood in front of his desk. He hadn't changed much over the years; besides the new eyepatch that graced his eye and some new lines that had been etched into his face, he still remained the same as he had when he'd fought the Gardarik army. His hair was as blue as the ocean on a bright sunny day, the fine strands sticking up in some places and framing his face. His skin was marred with the battlescars of war, and his body had the build of a soldier. And his eye... that beautiful emerald green eye that still remained and that hadn't changed one bit. It twinkled in the pale sunlight coming through the window, studying Hodgins. Gilbert didn't seem to know exactly what to say, his shoulders tensing up and his eye wandering elsewhere.

"I just... I know that it's been awhile since I last wrote to you, and I know that I could've just written to you again about this, but..." Gilbert narrowed his eye and locked his jaw. Hodgins could see pain flickering in his eyes, and his own softened in understanding.

"You miss her," Hodgins said gently. Gilbert looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Hodgins laughed.

"Gilbert, you're like an open book. It's impossible not to read you. Especially with the multitude of letters you send me." Gilbert laughed, his eyes growing sad again.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you. It's just that lately, knowing that I'm not a part of her life anymore... that I probably won't ever be again... it's been keeping me up at night. It's been bothering me a whole lot more than it used to. It's not something that I can just accept anymore." Hodgins smiled softly.

"I don't understand how you were able to accept it from the start up until now. Gilbert, I've told you this a thousand times before, but you need to see her. Your not the only one who's hurting deeply. She is too. She has been for the past two years. And I can tell you from personal experience that it was not easy to watch." Gilbert smiled grimly.

"I told you Hodgins, I won't see her. I love her too much to put her back in the same place that she just left from. No matter how much it hurts, or how much I miss her, I'll just have to deal with it. Your regular updates about her will have to be enough." Gilbert started towards the door, his pain evident in his eyes even though he tried to clamp it down. Hodgins didn't know what to say; didn't know how to knock sense into him. He was left wordless at his desk. Gilbert turned around just before opening the door.

"Love... it really is beautiful fear," he mused. Hodgins tilted his head at Gilbert, perplexed.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You fear every moment that you don't have it that you might lose it, and every moment that you do have it you fear that it will end, that the dream will fade away." Hodgins blinked, surprised at how perceptive Gilbert was.

"Well... I guess I never thought of it like that." Hodgins was surprised that Gilbert was being so insightful; it was unlike him. Yet, it kind of made him happy in a way; it showed that he did truly think about her, that he cared about her as much as she cared about him. Hodgins smiled again as Gilbert said his goodbyes, walking out the door. Hodgins looked up to the ceiling, feeling a serene calm pass over him.

One day, Gilbert, you'll understand that you can't be away from her anymore.

...

Violet arrived back at CH Postal just as the sun was beginning to set, the lovely red, orange, and gold hues bleeding together in the sky and outlining her pale face with a beautiful glow. Violet stared at it for a while, marvelling its beauty. She'd never really taken the time to admire a sunset before; back in the army, she didn't really see beauty in things like that, and she was in the trenches most of the time anyway. And as an Automemories Doll, she was usually drowning in so much work that she could barely breathe. But this moment, right here and now...Violet had never been more grateful for being able to live.

...

Gilbert made his way hastily out of CH Postal, not wanting to accidentally run into Violet. Hodgins had told him that she had been out on a request and that she was due to return late today, but he still didn't want to risk running into her. He opened the door, going out into the early evening. The soft wind tickled his cheeks, its presence giving off a playful vibe as he smiled. Gilbert turned, walking towards his car, but stopped short, his smile falling. There she was. Violet. His Violet. She stood, watching the sunset, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as she smiled softly, her hair blowing lightly in the wind. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven with the golden glow that caressed her face. A thousand emotions struck Gilbert like a bolt of lightning. Fear, love, hope, amazement, wonder... he wasn't sure where to begin. He hadn't seen her in so long... too long. Gilbert felt frozen to the spot as he stared. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She'd truly grown into the name that he'd given her all those years ago. She was as beautiful as a violet flower. No, more beautiful. Gilbert's heart ached, bleeding with so much pain that he could barely stand it. He wanted to go to her, wanted to see her again, talk to her again... but he forced himself to turn around and walk away, far from her line of sight before she could notice him. Gilbert had tears in his eyes by the time that he'd gotten to his car after looping around again, but he forced them back. This was for her. He was doing this because he loved her. And he couldn't forget that.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud shouts and bustling sounds of CH Postal woke Violet up early the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, looking towards the door, half expecting President Hodgins or Cattleya to come through and tell her that she had a new request. That was how most of her mornings went; there was rarely a morning where she didn't have to respond to a new request. With all of her work, and the countless number of important people that she had written for, Violet had very quickly become one of the most popular Automemories Dolls in Leiden, her popularity almost surpassing Cattleya's. Waiting a moment longer, Violet came to the conclusion that no one was coming to give her a new request, so she got dressed, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress and clipping Gilbert's brooch to her collar. After slipping her feet into her soft leather brown boots and lacing them up, Violet began the tedious task of braiding and pulling back her hair, taking careful care to braid her hair and twist them into buns tightly, finishing it off by tying two pieces of bright red ribbon to her twin buns that sat low on her head. After saying a quiet goodbye with a nod to her stuffed puppy, she left the room, making her way downstairs. CH Postal was a bustling metropolis already, even though it was only the wee hours of the morning, clients already making requests and mailmen rushing out to deliver bags bursting with letter upon letter. It was quite the sight, but it also made Violet smile as she walked towards the Automemories Doll office. It was empty as soon as she entered, which Violet found odd, as at least one person was usually here when she arrived, be it Cattleya attending to her own requests, Iris shoving books back into place on the shelf, or Erica hiding quietly at her desk typing on her typewriter. Violet made her way silently to her desk, her heels clicking on the polished mahogany floor. Her desk was illuminated by the early morning sun streaming in through the window, and it made Violet happy when it came into view. She loved it when it was sunny outside, especially in the morning. It usually meant that it was going to be a great day for her. She soon stopped short, however, when she saw an envelope sitting on her desk. She walked over briskly, picking it up and tearing the creamy paper open, retrieving the neatly folded letter inside. She carefully unfolded it, her eyes fervently scanning the inked words on the page. They widened to the size of saucers when she read them, her breath and heart stopping for a moment, and Violet dropped the letter, picking up her skirts and running out of the room so fast that she nearly tripped.

...

Violet flung open the door to President Hodgin's office, running inside. Luckily, he was there, along with Cattleya, whispering silently about something that seemed to be very secretive. They both turned at the sound of Violet, and stared dumbfounded for a moment before Hodgins finally spoke.

"V-Violet. What brings you here?" He asked hesitantly. Violet looked at them with a desperation in her eyes.

"I-I don't understand," she confessed. They both tilted their heads, confused.

"You don't understand what?" Cattleya asked. Violet's lip began trembling.

"That woman... that woman in Capria... I just received a letter from her. She said... she said..." Violet could hardly speak as tears streamed down her face.

"I told her about the Major when I was answering her request...and she told me that she knew the name Bougainvillea, but she couldn't remember where from. She just told me that...that she remembered. She knew the name Bougainvillea because she knew Major Gilbert. She said that her husband had fought with him in the army, but he died under his command." Violet's tears started falling faster.

"She also told me that... Major Gilbert was alive. She said that she had spoken to him only months ago regarding her late husband's death, as he came to give his condolences, but that she couldn't remember his last name because he had only mentioned it to her once." Violet sank to the floor, looking up at Hodgins and Cattleya with pain in her eyes.

"I don't understand... you told me he was dead, that he was missing in action. What is the truth?" Hodgins and Cattleya were now frozen still, their eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. Violet sobbed as she looked at them.

"Please, tell me. If Major Gilbert is truly alive... please tell me. I need to know. I have to know. If he is, then I must find him. I must see Major Gilbert again." Hodgins looked at the sobbing girl on his office floor with pity, his eyes darkening as he stood up.

"Violet..." he said, walking over to her and bending down to her level. She stared right into his eyes, her own begging for him to tell her the truth, pleading. He sighed as he reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder.

"Yes, Violet. What that woman in Capria told you is the truth. Gilbert is alive." Violet stared at him for a moment, unsure if what she was hearing was the truth, before placing her head in her hands and crying when she saw that Hodgin's was not lying. She cried and cried, feeling Cattleya come and wrap her arms around her. Violet could barely think; all she could see were the moments before that she had shared with Gilbert, his warm smile, his beautiful green eyes...her heart sang with so much joy and relief she could barely stand it. Looking up, she smiled at President Hodgins.

"Thank you, thank you..." she cried. Hodgins smiled softly back at her. Violet looked back up at him, wiping the tears from her face.

"Where is he? The Major? Can I go see him?" Hodgins suddenly grew uncomfortable, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure. Gilbert asked me not to tell you that he was alive, as he wanted to protect you and keep you safe from having to enter another life in the army again. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't give." Violet's eyes sank to the floor again.

"Oh. I see. So he doesn't wish to see me?" Hodgins sighed again.

"I'm not sure. Gilbert would probably be less than happy if he knew that I told you the truth... actually, I think he'd be irate... but I think it's for the best this way. You deserve to know." Violet smiled and nodded. Hodgins ran a hand through his hair again.

"I think that you should go see him yourself, Violet. I think he'd be more than willing to see you if it was you that visited him, not me. I'll excuse you from work for a couple of days, but make sure not to be too long." Violet smiled so wide that Hodgins and Cattleya were concerned her face would split into two as she began crying again.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much, sir. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I will begin packing right away." Pulling herself gently from Cattleya's embrace, Violet began to leave, but Hodgins stopped her.

"Violet, wait a minute." He went back to his desk, rummaging through his many things bfore he unearthed a scrap of paper, taking it and pressing it into Violet's hand.  
"Here. Here's Gilbert's current address. I wish you luck, Violet." Violet gave him a soft smile before bowing.

"Thank you, sir. I'll prepare to leave now." Violet ran back out the door as fast as her legs could carry her, saying a quick goodbye to Hodgins and Cattleya as she ran towards her future, limbs tingling with hope and excitement all the way back to the Automemories Doll office, grabbing the letter from her desk. She looked at the sloppy handwriting and misspelled words, the woman's obvious attempt at writing greatly overshadowed by the help of someone else. Nonetheless, Violet held it to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes yet again that day.

"Thank you, miss," she whispered.

"Thank you so much. I am forever in your debt." Kissing the letter tenderly with her lips, she put it in a drawer in her desk for safekeeping before rushing up to her rooms and packing her things. She packed so fast that she could barely see as she threw everything into her suitcase and rushed down the stairs to the entrance of CH Postal. Stepping out onto the street, she looked at the piece of paper that President Hodgins had given her with all the information for Gilbert's current location, happiness filling her heart to the point it was bursting as Violet eagerly began walking, her strides turning into jogs as she bounded towards Gilbert, happy tears dripping from her eyes and getting caught up in the wind. Finally. Finally, she would get to see Major Gilbert again. Finally, she would get to be by his side, tell him everything that had happened to her over the past two years.

But, most importantly of all, she would get to tell him that she finally knew what those words meant.

She would get to tell him that she knew what I love you means.

Violet began running faster, wanting nothing more than to reach Major Gilbert. This moment, she was sure, was the happiest moment of her life. And nothing, she thought, could spoil it.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet stood, shaking, panting, and muscles aching in front of the house that the note from Hodgins described. It was a quaint little place, complete with yellow walls paled from the sun, an adorable thatched roof, and tiny chimes that hung over the door that tinkled as they swayed in the light breeze. It was surely something that Violet would have never expected Gilbert to own, much less live in. But it was the perfect way to stay undercover as he had all these years. Violet could barely breathe as she stared at it, looking down at the note to make sure that it was for sure the right place. Violet felt tears prick her eyes as she began to doubt herself. Could she really do this? What would the Major be like after all these years? Would he even want to see her? She became consumed in her own negative thoughts, swirling deeper and deeper into a pool of doubt, her happiness from before long gone. Violet looked down, taking one step back in the direction that she had come from, feeling ashamed. She couldn't do this. But just as she lifted her other boot, a memory resurfaced. It was the one that had haunted her dreams ever since she'd been brought to the hospital. It was the memory that had prompted her to become an Automemories Doll. It was the memory that had kept her going all these years. It was the Major in her final moments with him, saying those words that she didn't understand then and couldn't ever forget:

"I love you."

The words rang over and over in Violet's head, and she snapped her gaze back up to the house, feeling new courage and a terrible ache to see the Major wash over her.

How could I have forgotten? How could I have forgotten how much I missed him? How could I have forgotten how much I wanted to tell him? How...how...how...

Violet didn't even finish her thoughts as she began running, faster than she ever had before, back towards Gilbert's house. She felt a few stray tears leave her eyes and drop to the ground, the note with Gilbert's address on it flying from her hand and getting carried on the wind. Violet didn't care; she didn't care at all. All that mattered to her, all she could see was the Major. It only took moments before Violet was at his front door, heaving and clutching her bags. She took a moment to catch her breath and build up her courage once again, staring at the door for a long moment before lifting her hand and rapping her knuckles one, two, three times on the door. It was a charged moment before Violet heard heavy footsteps crossing the room on the other side, a lock turning, and then the door creaking open on its clearly unoiled hinges to finally, finally reveal the person that Violet had been waiting to see all this time.

...

Violet blinked a couple of times just to make sure that what she was seeing was real. The Major stood before her, his one eye the size of a large dinner plate as he looked at her with great surprise. He looked a bit different than she remembered; he was taller, for one thing, and his one eye was covered with a big black eyepatch. His hair was a bit longer, although it held the same bright blue colour as Violet remembered. His skin carried more battle earned scars, and he seemed a bit older in his appearance and stature. Violet began to cry in earnest, however, when she saw his eye. It was a dazzling emerald green, the exact same colour as the brooch she wore on her neck. She touched it tenderly, sinking to her knees as she sobbed. The Major may have looked different than he did two years ago, but Violet would remember his eyes anywhere. She put her arms down on the concrete below her to steady herself as she cried.

"Major...it really is you..." Violet cried, looking back up at him.

"President Hodgins didn't lie to me..." She began sobbing again as Gilbert looked down, his surprise softening a little bit, although he could still barely move from the shock.

"Violet...how...how'd you find me?" Violet could barely answer through her tears, her voice thick as she replied.

"President Hodgins. He told me where you were." Violet wiped her eyes, but her tears came back almost immediately after she swiped them away with her hand. Gilbert's eyes darkened.

"Oh... I see." Gilbert had so many things that he wanted to say, but he didn't have the courage to say them, so he closed his mouth, looking down. There was a long, awkward moment between them, neither knowing what to say, before Violet slowly made eye contact with him, her eyes glistening with her tears as she broke the silence with her voice.

"Major...why wouldn't you see me?" She asked quietly. her chest tightened as she waited for an answer, her whole body crying out for an answer. Gilbert stiffened above her.

"Why?" She cried, her tears falling faster than before.

"Why, Major? President Hodgins told me that you did it to protect me, but I don't understand... all that I want is to be by your side, Major, to hear your voice... It broke me when I found out that you were missing in action." Gilbert could hardly breathe above her as his own chest tightened at her words. Had she... really been broken by his disappearance?

"I've been hoping all this time that you would come back to me... and you finally did..." Violet buried her face in her hands as she sobbed harder than ever before. Gilbert sighed gently above her before bending down to eye level, his own eye now misty with tears as he stared at Violet.

"Violet... I never wanted to part from you." Violet's cries quieted for a moment as she lowered her hands, staring at the Major with a confused look.

"I distanced myself from you because I didn't want to drag you back into the world of war. I wanted you to live free, to become your own person, to pursue the dreams you wanted and learn how to feel. I wanted so much for you...because I came to love you so dearly." Violet's bottom lip trembled as she stared at the Major, her throat bobbing as she swallowed her tears.

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, Violet... I only wanted to give you the chance at a normal life. It caused me a lot of pain to be away from you as well, but..." Gilbert wiped away a tear.

"Seeing the person you've become... it was worth it. All of it." Gilbert closed his eye, his tears flowing down his cheeks. Violet couldn't contain herself anymore; she launched herself into Gilbert's arms, nearly knocking him over as she held onto him for dear life and sobbed into his chest. She'd never hugged anyone like this before, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be in his arms. Not a moment later, his own came around her, hugging her so tight she could barely breathe. They lay crying for a moment, their embrace Violet's way of telling him that she forgave him for all of it, before she spoke up again, the words that she had wanted to tell Gilbert flowing out of her mouth.

"Major... I finally know what those words you told me mean." Her throat and heart ached more with each word she forced out.

"I finally know... what I love you means. I know what it means. And I want you to know...that I love you too." Violet began shaking, burying her head farther into Gilbert's chest. He began trembling too, his arms tightening around her.

"Thank you, Violet. Thank you."

The two kept on holding each other in their embrace, neither wanting to let go as they cried themselves dry. Violet and Gilbert said a silent thank you to Hodgins and to the gods, thankful that even though they couldn't find each other before, and that even though Gilbert hadn't wanted to see her before, fate had finally brought them together again, intertwining their lives just as closley as they had been all those years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had descended upon Violet and Gilbert, the inky black sky seeming like a heavy coat sprinkled with diamonds above them. The air was thick with humidity, and shafts of moonlight draped themselves like blankets across Gilbert's house and shone through windows, choosing instead to lay on the floor of the house. Violet stared out a window, marveling the beauty of the world at night as Gilbert prepared a room for her, coming back within a matter of minutes to escort her. She hadn't planned on staying this long, and she apologized to Gilbert for taking up so much of his time, yet he waved her off, assuring her that it was nothing, and that he was glad she'd come to visit him. It had taken some convincing, but Gilbert had finally gotten Violet to stay at his house, worried about her walking to town alone, as well as how far the walk was.

"Violet, it's really no big deal. You should just stay here... it'll be safer too."

"It won't be a problem. I am perfectly capable of defending myself against threats and finding my way. There is no need to worry," Violet replied, her voice sounding robotic. Gilbert chuckled.

"I see that some things about you haven't changed." Violet started.

"What do you mean, Major?" Gilbert laughed again.

"I mean that some of your mannerisms are the same as they were before." Violet looked at the floor, her eyes flickering with understanding.

"Oh. I see." Gilbert smiled, looking into her eyes. Violet's breath caught in her throat, as it did every time he looked at her with those beautiful eyes. Or rather, eye now.

"And call me Gilbert. I'm no longer your Major." Violet's head snapped up, her features painted in shock.

"I-I couldn't possibly... your my senior officer, that would be inappropriate..." Gilbert shook his head in amusement, still smiling.

"Violet, I was your senior officer. We're no longer in the war. You don't have to address me as such." Violet dipped her head, almost embarassed as she hid her river blue eyes behind her bangs.

"I will try, sir-er, um...Gilbert." Gilbert nodded, satisfied, giving Violet another warm smile.

"Good. Now then, shall I show you to your room?" Violet looked down, shifting uncomfortably as she clutched her bag in her fingers.

"I...I honestly feel awkward, Major-er-Gilbert...it feels inappropriate to stay with you." Violet went silent, her cheeks beginning to colour.

"I'm so glad that I came here today...that I got to finally see you again...and I don't want to go to home, I don't want to leave you, I don't want to forget that you're still here, that you're actually alive..." Violet quieted, now almost clenching her teeth in confusion and frustration, unsure how to express these feelings she was feeling. Even though she had learned to feel long ago, she still had some trouble expressing her emotion.

"I don't know if this is...right," Violet finally concluded, ceding to stare at the floor while Gilbert looked on in sympathy. Eventually, he heaved a heavy sigh, going to move across the room, his polished black boots that Violet hadn't noticed until now clicking across the floor. He came closer, until him and Violet were a mere inch apart. Violet could see his chest move steadily up and down as he breathed, his arms twitching a little bit as they hung at his sides.

"Violet, look at me." She didn't want to, but forced her eyes to slowly trail upwards until they locked with his own. They shone with sadness and sympathy, and some other emotion that Violet didn't recognize...was it pity?

'Violet, it's not inappropriate at all. We're staying in separate rooms, far away from each other. It's completely normal. just like when you stay at the Evergarden's or at CH Postal. It's no different." Gilbert leaned down on one knee, bracing one arm on his leg and the other on Violet's shoulder, his eyes now level with hers. It was still funny to her how tall he was. How much his height exceeded her own.

"Nonetheless, I understand if you don't want to stay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here. If you want to go home, I'll walk you." Violet trembled under his touch, her mind buzzing as she tried to come up with an answer. Why was this so hard for her? Why was she so confused, so flustered? Gilbert waited patiently for an answer, letting her come to her own conclusions instead of forcing an answer. It took a couple more moments before Violet made a decision, deciding to act with her heart rather than her mind.

"Ok. I'll stay." Gilbert smiled the most radiant smile Violet had ever seen after she uttered those words, its presence seeming to light up the entire room for just one blinding moment, almost causing Violet to shield her eyes.

"I'm glad," Gilbert said, getting up and taking his hand off Violet's shoulder. It felt cold now where his warm hand left, and Violet almost grieved the loss of Gilbert's comforting warmth. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, as she followed Gilbert down a long hallway that branched from the living room, the walls plain and never ending. He quickly showed her the bathroom and where towels were in case she wanted to have a bath, and then he took her to her room, turning on the light when they entered. It was about the same size as her room at CH Postal, maybe a tad bigger, but Violet loved it nonetheless. To her, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The floors were the same grainy wood that was displayed outside, a large, soft rug laid overtop where the bed sat. The walls were a clean, pristine white, no marks or scuffs to be found, arching up to the ceiling where a small chandelier hung, the crystals dripping from the ornate metal pieces that made up the chandelier twinkling in the light. One window sat on the far side of the room, right next to the bed, large and heavy crimson drapes floating in front of them. The rest of the room was simple, a plain white bed to match the walls sitting against one wall and a tiny closet squatting against the wall opposite. Violet smiled a little.

"It is beautiful," she said.

"Thank you." Gilbert laughed, his laugh filled with the warmth of a roaring fire.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll leave you to get ready for bed then. Goodnight, Violet. I'll see you in the morning." Violet smiled, dipping her head in appreciation.

"Yes. Thank you, Ma-Gilbert, again. Goodnight. I will see you in the morning." And with one last smile, Gilbert shut the door, whispering one more goodnight before Violet heard him walk down the hallway, undoubtedly to his own room. As soon as his footsteps faded, Violet's exhaustion from the day hit her all at once; the fear, adrenaline, happiness, overwhelmed feelings, and embarassment from meeting Gilbert again, as well as tiredness from crying herself dry. Violet yawned, covering her mouth politely, before admiring the room once more, moving over to the far side of the room to turn off the light. She flicked it off, the room zapping into darkness like magic. Feeling her way back towards her bed, Violet didn't even bother changing out of her clothes before taking off her gloves and setting them on the nightstand, then unzipping her boots. Violet climbed under the covers, the sheets carrying the faint scent of Gilbert, and Violet snuggled into them as the curtain of sleep fell over her, casting her into her dreams. Violet slept soundly, her breaths coming out in short, soft gasps as she slept, her blond hair falling out of its buns and surrounding her head like a halo. It was the most peaceful sleep that Violet had had in a very, very long time, her mind finally set free of the worries that had once plagued her.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet slowly came to, her mind rising up out of the fog of sleep. She creaked her eyes open, quickly shutting them again when the sunlight coming through the windows pierced her eyes. Violet pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and opening them slowly to make sure that the sunlight wouldn't blind her again. Realizing that she was still in her Automemories Doll uniform, and that her hair had come undone, she tried to smooth the wrinkled fabric, giving up when the wrinkles wouldn't succumb to her smoothing fingers. Sliding out of bed, Violet zipped up her boots again before going over to the mirror, looking at her hair. If she was being honest, she surprisingly liked it like this. It looked...more natural this way. Combing it out a bit with her fingers, Violet left her golden locks to pool around her shoulders, opening her bedroom door and peeking out into the hallway. There was no sound to be heard except for the creaks and sighs of the house, the wind whistling outside adding to the soft sounds. Violet crept out into the hallway, closing her door softly behind her. She made her way to the main living space, where there was an array of chairs and tables stacked with thick leather-bound books. The kitchen was just around the corner, and Violet heard someone cooking, the hiss and pop of cooking things and the aroma filling her nose making her gut squeeze with hunger. Violet followed the smells before emerging into the kitchen, finding Gilbert cooking over the stove in a crisp, relaxed white shirt and gray pants. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, his features lighting up into a smile when he saw Violet.

"Oh, Violet, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Violet nodded, making her way towards him as she tried to avoid hitting anything.

"Yes, I did. It was one of the most restful sleeps I've had in a while." Gilbert smiled again.

"That's good." Violet peered over his shoulder to see what he was making. Eggs it seemed. The bright orange yolks floated in the butter that Gilbert had greased the pan with, the clear egg whites attached to it slowly transforming from clear to opaque the longer they sat on the pan's hot surface. The delicious aroma that Violet had smelled just outside of the kitchen filled her nose again, much stronger this time, and she smiled slightly.

"It smells delicious." Gilbert laughed as he stirred the eggs around with a wooden spoon, his attentive eyes making certain that the eggs weren't burning.

"Yes; eggs are one of the only things I can cook that actually turns out." Violet gave a small nod of understanding. She watched Gilbert cook the eggs for a while longer before he grabbed two plates that Violet hadn't even noticed beside him, sliding one egg onto each. He handed one to her, pointing her to another drawer in the kitchen where he kept silverware.

"I apologize for this meal. It's not exactly very grand." Violet shook her head as she grabbed her fork and made her way to one of the small, polished wooden seats that sat on the floor right by the massive dining table that spanned almost half of Gilbert's kitchen.

"It's not a problem." The two ate in silence once they sat down, both too absorbed in eating to say anything. After they finished, Violet help Gilbert wash the dishes before going back to her room and grabbing her things, deciding to put her hair back up before she made her way back out into the sitting room, except instead of turning towards the kitchen, she turned the opposite way towards the door. Gilbert was already waiting there when she got there, and Violet tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat and the tears pricking her eyes. She stopped, looking at Gilbert.

"Thank you, Major, for having me. It...it was an honour to have gotten to see you again." Gilbert swallowed, seeming to feel the same pain as her, before a wobbly smile turned up his face.

"It's...it's nothing. And I told you, Violet, please call me Gilbert." Violet smiled as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Gilbert." The two smiled at each other, and Gilbert went to open the door, but Violet surprised him when she threw down her bag, running into his arms from her position across from him. Gilbert stumbled, closing his arms around her as she gripped him deathly tight. Violet was practically weeping into his shoulder, and Gilbert felt himself crying a little bit too as Violet shook in his arms. He hugged her closer as they both cried, neither wanting to let go.

"I-I'm sorry," Violet whispered, her voice shaking.

"I just don't want to leave; I'm afraid that if I do, you'll disappear like you did 2 years ago. I don't want to lose you again, I can't-" Violet buried her face farther into Gilbert's chest as she began to cry harder. Gilbert sighed above her.

"Don't worry, Violet. I'm not going anywhere, not anymore." Violet still cried, and Gilbert held her for awhile longer until her cries finally quieted. Violet pulled back, wiping her face as Gilbert tentatively let go of her. She stared up at him, smiling as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and turned around to grab her bag. Gilbert opened the door, the warm summer air enveloping them both in a warm hug as Violet walked out onto the porch and down the steps to the ground. She stopped when her foot stepped off the last step, turning to face Gilbert. He still stood at the door, his emerald eye gleaming with sadness. She bowed to him.

"Thank you, Gilbert. For everything. I'm so thankful that we got to meet again. I hope that you will come visit me at CH Postal, or that I can come and visit you here again soon. Just...thank you." Gilbert couldn't help but notice how beautiful Violet looked right at this moment, her golden hair shining in the bright sunlight and waving slightly in the wind, her crystal blue eyes alight with hope even though they were also tinged with sadness, the red rimming her eyes somehwo making her look more alive as she stared. Gilbert was awestruck for a second, but he regained his composure, lifting a hand to wave at Violet.

"I'm grateful that we got to meet again, too, Violet. I promise I'll come visit you soon." Violet nodded, turning around and sparing Gilbert one last glance.

"Goodbye...Major Gilbert." Gilbert could do nothing but bow his head in acknowledgement as Violet turned her attention back to the road, walking back towards her new life. Gilbert felt tears prick his eyes and sadness lace his heart at seeing her leave again, but he also felt extreme pride. Violet had finally become her own person; she no longer lived under the pretense of war, no longer misunderstood emotion, no longer needed him as a reason to keep on living. She was Violet. Violet Evergarden, an independent girl whose dreams and dedication took her farther than she could've ever hoped for. Gilbert's heart soared and he smiled as spared one last glance at Violet before closing his door and walking back inside, going to sit on a chair in the sitting room. He propped his chin on one hand, glancing out the window at the beautiful day sprawling out beyond the glass. Everything was alright now. Violet had far exceeded his hopes for her, and that was all that he could truly ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since Violet's last encounter with Gilbert, but she didn't really mind. She knew that he was busy, and respected that, since, well, she was busy too. Her days had continued on as usual with her requests, occasional chatter with the other Dolls, and endless travel to places that sometimes she had never heard of. While everything was just the same as before, there was something there now that coloured Violet's world in colours that she had never seen before, like a rainbow of paint spilled across a white page. It was something that she hadn't had since the Major had first taken her in. It had taken her a while to recognize it, but then she realized; it was hope. Hope, endless as the fields that ran through Leiden. Violet had hardly ever felt this feeling before, but she embraced it as she felt it fill her whole being, bringing a smile to her face. There was rarely a day now when she didn't smile, and the other Dolls were taking notice.

"Can you believe this? I don't think I've ever seen Violet smile as many times as she has now. I've become so used to her doll-like facial expressions that this feels like I've been transported to another planet," a hysterical Iris screech-whispered to a mostly uninterested Erica.

"Well, I think it's refreshing. It's nice to see her so happy," Erica said, getting up from her desk to grab a book from the bursting bookshelves on the far wall. She smiled at Iris before going though, pushing up her glasses as she quickly glanced at a smiling Violet typing at her desk.

"I'm happy that she was able to find him again. It's like a blessing; he truly healed her broken heart." Iris gaped for a second up at Erica before glancing at Violet herself, a slow smile crossing her own face.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so happy that she's finally found her own true happiness." The two Dolls smiled at each other again before Erica returned to her task of getting her book, and Iris continued to type away on her typewriter, the sounds of the keys being pushed echoing through the room in their own little symphony. To most it would have been an annoying sound, but to the Dolls, it was the most comforting noise in the world. Violet glanced out the window for a second as she paused her typing, watching the glowing sun as it painted everything a pale yellow colour, and the wind as it rustled the leaves on the trees and played a fast-paced game of tag through the grass. She found herself getting distracted more and more often, and she knew why, but still she tried to ignore it. Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful scenery, she returned to her work, typing away. She was actually working on something else, something that wasn't on the to-do list. It was for Gilbert, of course; she decided to write him another letter like the one she had no so long ago for the air show, wanting him to still know everything else that she hadn't had enough time to talk about. She wanted him to know everything that she'd had to go through to become an Automemories Doll, the people that she'd met along the way, what it had taken for her to finally learn how to feel, how much she had missed him. She wanted him to know it all. So she wrote. And wrote. And wrote. Whenever, wherever she could. Violet still did her normal work, of course, but with every day that passed, and the small moments that continued to pass between her and Gilbert, Violet got more courage to continue and finish her story. And she finally did.

...

Violet stood with Gilbert in front of his house, her now shoulder length hair blowing in the small breeze that whistled through. Seven years had now passed since Violet had met Gilbert again, the flow of time moving as fast as the wind. She smiled softly as he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Their new silver and gold engagement rings shone on their fingers in the dim sunlight, a clear proclamation of their newfound love. Gilbert had only asked her two days before, and she had heartily accepted, happier than anything else in this world. Finally, she was with the person that she loved. She closed her eyes, resting her head on Gilbert's chest, and he rested his head on top of hers as they watched the orange sun slowly sinking lower in the sky before them. Violet breathed deeply, bathing in the sunlight and the moment, before her eyes snapped open. Gilbert's gift! She wriggled out of Gilbert's arms, running inside the house. She heard Gilbert's warm laugh calling to her as she raced into their bedroom, pulling open her nightstand drawer to grab the newly bound book and letter.

"What's wrong, Violet?" Gilbert called, his voice laced with amusement. Violet raced down the stairs, nearly tripping as she skidded to a stop in front of Gilbert, holding out the soft leather book and letter to him, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"This...this is for you. I"ve been working on it ever since we met again...I hope you like it." Gilbert stared down at the beautiful book, smiling as he took one of VIolet's hands with his free one.

"Thank you, Violet. I love it. I'll have to read it soon." She smiled, her chest warming with happiness at Gilbert's words and also releasing in relief. He had liked it! She laughed softly before wrapping her arms around him again, cuddling into his chest like she had been before she left to get his present, staying as they finished watching the sunset before heading inside, Gilbert carrying an already sleeping Violet in his arms. She smiled to herself in her sleep as she thought of Gilbert.

If I can be with him like this forever, I'll never ask for anything more. Being with him...has brought my world back to life, back to what I always dreamed it could be. And I hope I never lose that.

...

Gilbert woke early that morning, leaving a softly snoring Violet to sleep in their room, bringing her gift with him as he headed to the sitting room downstairs, settling into his favourite chair by the window. Violet rarely ever gave gifts, so when she did give one, it was meaningful. Gilbert put on his reading glasses (His vision had gotten worse over the years) and opened the letter first, smiling when he saw his name printed at the top and the vibrant purple violet petal that was stamped on the back, Violet's own signature mark for her letters. Gilbert peeled the letter open, fingering the soft violet petal as he began to read.

Dear Gilbert,

Here's something that I've been working on for a long time; my story. I wanted you to know everything that had happened while you were gone, and my journey to becoming the person that I am today, the person that I am with you. It's a long read, but I hope that you like it. I can't tell you how much I love you; it's too great for me to express. But in reading this, I hope that you will come to better understand my story, how much I care about you, and how much you are my story. I hope that you enjoy the read, and please tell me your thoughts once you finish!

Love,  
Violet Evergarden

Gilbert smiled wider once he finished, his chest sparking with excitement. Violet's story. Wht had happened when he wasn't there to watch over her, be her guide. He wanted to know; wanted to know so badly. Gilbert's chest tightened as he glanced up at their room, silently thanking Violet for this gift. It was something truly meaningful. Looking down, Gilbert stared in awe at the beautiful book. It was made of soft leather that caressed his hands, had gold-stamped letters, and looked like something straight out of a bookstore. It was beautiful. But the thing that truly made Gilbert smile was the title. Violet Evergarden, the title read in large, gold words, reminding him just how much he adored that name. Not wanting to waste any more time, Gilbert flipped the book open, his eyes finding the words on the first page. They skimmed over the words, and he let himself ge lost in Violet's writing as the sun began to rise, her voice singing in his head as he imagined her telling the story, captivating him. He flipped through the pages eagerly, laughing at her first time as an Automemeories Doll and shedding a couple of tears at Anne's story. It was beautiful. Utterly beautiful. And Violet had experienced it all. Reading through her story, Gilbert couldn't help but smile and feel a sense of pride in his chest. Violet had lived a very meaningful life while he was gone; and continued to do so now. She was amazing. More than amazing. Touching so many people's lives in ways that she didn't even know. Reading the words again, Gilbert felt like the luckiest and proudest man in the world. Violet's story may have ended on the last page of her book, but it still continued with him. And he hoped that it always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Hope that you guys liked the story and the small reference to the anime with the book :)


End file.
